1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an electrolyte for a lithium air battery and a lithium air battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium air batteries include a negative electrode in which lithium ions are intercalatable and deintercalatable, a positive electrode including oxygen as a positive active material and a redox catalyst of oxygen, and a lithium ion conductive medium between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Lithium air batteries have a theoretical energy density of 3000 Wh/kg or greater, which is about 10 times greater than that of lithium ion batteries. In addition, lithium air batteries are environmentally safe and have better stability than lithium ion batteries. Thus, lithium air batteries have been actively developed.
Lithium air batteries may use an aqueous electrolyte or a non-aqueous electrolyte as the lithium ion conductive medium. However, evaporation of the electrolyte degrades the performance of the battery, and thus a method to prevent this is desirable.